The Surfing Legend and The Dragon Girl
by XBLAZER19925
Summary: Leo C, is living in Honolulu. He is the only one who nailed the big one. When a hot surfer girl meets him for the first time, what will happen?


Leo: Aloha! What Up everyone?! Blaze, my buddy, is back in town! An all new fan fiction to boot as well! This is a one shot deal.

Serenity: Whoa! Leo is one major hottie and Ace surfer!

Leo: Easy Serenity. We got to hit the waves.

Serenity: Leo doesn't own anything in this! You flame him and he will feed you to his pet black dragon! You are free to review.

Summery: Leo Corbett is living in Honolulu. He is a world famous legendary surfer and Deep Oceanic Warrior. The rest your gonna have to surf for.

Ages and Vehicles:

Serenity-18 Ferrari F355

Leo-18 Hummer H3

**The Legendary Surfer, Leo Corbett!**

The time is 12:00 p.m. in Honolulu, Hawaii, a jet black H3 (A/N: Personalized for Leo) was approaching the drivers best surfing spot. The young man parked his Hummer near the beach hut, got out and got ready.

Meanwhile the waves smashed into the shorelines, and the swells were perfect for surfing. The young man was standing on the beach was ready with a determined look in his demonic brown eyes.

The boys name was Leo Corbett, a 6' 2" tall, very strong young man with no mean bones in his body, his chestnut brown hair was a little messy but he did not mind.

He stood at his ready position with his board under his right arm, head facing forward, legs, powerfully built for swimming and fighting, set with his knees bent, and his feet locked in the sand.

"Here I go!" he thought to himself.

He runs full speed into the water of the Pacific Ocean, his feet slamming hard into the water while his board was skipping across the water like flat skipping stone, he then uses his

powerfully built arms to get into the water and on the 50 foot high wave. He started to shred it like the legend he was.

Little did he know there was a deadly Great White Shark stalking him in the water, and its teeth were primed to kill Leo.

Meanwhile a beautiful blue Ferrari F355 (A/N: personalized for Serenity) parked itself next to Leo's Hummer, another surfer stepped out, a female surfer.

Her name is Serenity Wheeler a new but very experienced surfer girl with a few tricks up her sleeves.

She was a tall, pretty and well built girl with auburn hair tied back in pony tail, and absolutely cute hazel eyes like an angels.

She saw Leo shredding the wave like a mighty dragon attacking its prey. She was only one of ten people who though that Leo was a blast to watch and talk to.

She wanted to meet and surf with him for a while.

That's when disaster struck, the shark launches out of the water and knocked Leo off his board and into a cliff side rock knocking him out.

No blood was drawn, but Leo was drowning, it would be a matter of seconds before he was dead in the deep six.

The shark disappeared, the surfer girl saw the action and nailed the over sized sardine on the snout. She then nabs Leo and drags him to the beach where she did CPR for two hours.

After Leo regained consciousness he asked the surfer girl for her name, "My name is Serenity. What's yours?" She replied.

"The names Leo Corbett" Leo responded.

Serenity could not believe she was talking the legend himself.

**Flashback- 3 years ago before she moved.  
**

**"Hey Mai check this out!" Serenity shouts to Mai while pointing at a poster. **

**Serenity and Mai are out shopping when they see an autographed poster of a surfer.  
**

**"Whoa! That's Leo Corbett." Mai says.**

**"Leo Corbett?" Serenity asks.**

**"He's the most legendary surfer, and the only one capable of nailing The Big One."**

**"The Big One?"**

**"The 110ft tall wave that came near Hawaii during the summer."**

**"Wow! He's is one major hottie! I would like to meet him."**

**" He is indeed. You might. He lives in Hawaii"**

**Flashback ends  
**

"Are you new around these parts?"

"You might say that."

Leo blushes at the sight of her. Her beauty and radiance shining in the noonday sun.

"Do you wanna surf with me?"

Serenity did not what to say. " I. uh. I don't know if I want to. After all you're a legendary surfer, and I'm only a professional and not worthy enough to surf with a legend."

"It's okay, even though I'm a legend, I will help you get better." Leo replied. "Lets hang ten!!" Leo said back to Serenity.

"Right behind you Leo!" She shouted back.

They surfed until the sun sets, Leo and Serenity as a God and Goddess of the sea.

After 2 years of being friends, Leo and Serenity confessed their feeling for each other and Leo promised to take his "Goddess of the Sea" surfing with him until the day he dies.

Aloha!


End file.
